Containers for beverages such as milk, cream, other dairy products, juices, and the like, are conventionally constructed from thermoplastic coated paperboard. Typically, these containers include a top end closure with a folded roof structure adaptable to providing a readily available pouring spout when the contents of the container are to be dispensed.
Coated paperboard blanks for constructing such a container are made on converting machines similar to those disclosed by Monroe et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,208 and Earp U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,600. After construction, the blanks are processed by forming, filling and sealing machines, such as those disclosed by Monroe et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,761, Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,236, Egleston U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,659 or Young U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,833, to produce the formed, filled and sealed containers of the type referred to above and shown and described in Egleston et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,940 or Lisiecki U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,570.
Other flat top container arrangements, which do not include a pouring spout as in Pat. Nos. 3,270,940 and 4,422,570, are disclosed in Lisiecki Pat. Nos. 4,397,415, 4,702,407, and 4,784,272. These three patents disclose cartons which are adaptable to holding frozen juices or "spoonable" products, and having their top closures fully opened to provide access to the contents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,407 and 4,784,272 are formed, respectively, to include perforations on the front panel adjacent the top end portion thereof, and along the score line between the front panel and the adjacent flat top panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,415 discloses a perforated line or partial cut formed horizontally across the fold line between a front fold-in panel segment and a fold-out segment. Accordingly, when the top is opened by breaking the perforated line or partial cut, and lifting the cover panel, a horizontal front edge panel remains, as well as a pair of oppositely disposed side fold-in edge panels, each bearing paper tear surfaces.